


A Day in the Life

by Sheeana



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop loves being a superhero, and she loves dressing up, and she loves sharing it all with Cassie Lang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguineheavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineheavens/gifts).



"Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're my best friend," Kate said, while she finished hooking in her earrings and checking her hair in the mirror. There were a few stray strands on her forehead, but she decided she liked them that way.

"Yeah, but..." Cassie was looking down at the bright red dress she was wearing with uncertainty. She tried twisting and turning in front of the full-length mirror on Kate's wall, but she only seemed more dissatisfied with each passing second.

"No buts. I've been to more Avengers exhibits than I can count in the past year for you."

"I just want to make sure they're saying good things about my dad-"

"Yeah, I know. And it's good. Really, I promise," Kate said, holding up her hands in surrender. "This is just a reception. Dresses, hors d'oeuvres, music. It'll be fun."

"I guess so," Cassie said, but she still sounded uncertain. "I don't know. I just feel-"

"Beautiful," Kate interrupted. She gathered her skirt (light green, because she loved her costume but she was tired of wearing only purple all the time) and moved to Cassie's side, peering over her shoulder into the mirror. Cassie stopped fidgeting and met Kate's eyes with a smile. It was absolutely impossible to resist wanting to hug her or kiss her when she smiled like that, like she thought Kate was the best person in the whole world, so Kate gently pressed her lips to Cassie's cheek.

"Shall we?" she said, holding out her arm to Cassie. Cassie giggled, straightened her back, and linked her arm with Kate's.

-

It might have been a normal night (or what passed for normal in the world Kate Bishop lived in) if not for her cell and Cassie's going off at exactly the same moment in their purses, with exactly the same ringtone. That could only mean one thing.

While all the people in fancy clothes around them stopped to stare, they exchanged a glance. Then they ripped off their expensive dresses in unison to reveal their uniforms. 

... Yeah, Kate had always wanted to do that.

-

As Cap and Iron Man cleaned up the scene on the fifth storey of the parking garage, Kate silently counted them all in her head: Billy, Teddy, Tommy, Eli, Jonas, Cass- wait. No. Cassie was nowhere to be found. 

"Where's Cassie?" she said, to the rest of them. She was met with blank looks, followed by slow, horrified recognition on each of their faces. "I haven't seen her since Tommy ran off after that last guy."

"Me neither," Eli said, eyes wide, gripping his shield even tighter in his hand.

"Neither have I," said Billy, and then the panic started to set in. Tommy was gone in a rush of wind, and Teddy was sprouting wings to fly over to the edge of the garage and check the streets, and Billy's eyes were starting to glow as he began to chant a locating spell, and Jonas-

"I'm right here," came a voice from beside Kate's ear, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Cassie reached up to tug gently at her earlobe. Kate wasn't sure if it was the relief or the ticklish sensation of having tiny hands and fingers on the soft skin of her ear, but she started laughing. She had to stifle it with her hand. Everyone stopped in place mid-motion and turned to watch - Teddy in mid-air, Eli in mid-gesture as he spoke to Cap, Billy in mid-spell, Jonas in mid-computing.

Carefully, because they'd learned the hard way what could happen if Cassie didn't use her powers carefully, Cassie slid off Kate's shoulder and grew as she descended, until she was standing on the ground in front of her, full-sized again. As everyone else let out a collective sigh of relief, Kate grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her as tightly as she could - but then she was laughing again as Cassie's arms came up to encircle her. Everyone was staring, but she couldn't help it at all.

-

"Ow," Cassie said, complaining mildly as Kate dabbed at the abrasion along her forearm and her hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't hit your hand on any pebbles next time, Cass."

"It wasn't on purpose. And they're really sharp at that size! And I'm still getting used to being really small and really big. My dad probably didn't figure it out overnight, either."

"I wouldn't know. I don't have superpowers," Kate said, as she put the finishing touches on the bandages. She checked the tape to make sure it was secure, and then gave Cassie's wrist a gentle squeeze.

"... Okay, okay. I promise I'll be careful next time."

-

Sleeping in the same bed as Cassie made Kate feel like she was twelve years old again, having a sleepover. And that was what they were doing, really, so maybe it was a good comparison. She rolled over to turn off the lamp, and then she rolled back over to stare up at the ceiling. Cassie's bandaged hand was brushing against her arm under the covers. Her knee was just touching Cassie's leg, against the bare skin where her shorts ended.

When it was quiet, and it was just the two of them, they put their heads together on the same pillow and whispered and laughed until it was way, way too late to still be awake, especially when Eli wanted them at training at seven-thirty in the morning. And neither of them cared at all, because they always did it again the next time anyway.

"I love you," Kate whispered idly, in the silence after they'd stopped talking, because it was true and because she'd never shied away from telling people exactly what she meant. She didn't know exactly what she meant right now, though, but that was fine. She didn't have to. It was still true.

"... I love you too," Cassie murmured into the darkness. Kate couldn't see her smile in the dark, but she heard it in her voice, and then felt it as Cassie rolled over and tucked her face against Kate's neck. She slid her hand up Cassie's back and held her close. Cassie's body was changing, growing just a little bit, just enough for her toes to touch against the bottoms of Kate's feet, and then she stopped, sighing contentedly.

It was warm, and it felt right. It was perfect. It was - something. Cassie Lang and Kate Bishop, two things that went together. Maybe it was too late at night and maybe Kate was thinking too much, but maybe things were fine just the way they were. Maybe she never wanted this to change.

She smiled as she turned her head to kiss Cassie's hair.


End file.
